


kAUSLA iS bEING aN aSS

by shotaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deneba is getting bored of Kausla, her matesprite, always ignoring her. She finally decides to give him a little "visit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	kAUSLA iS bEING aN aSS

Deneba sighed. She hadn’t seen Kausla in forever. Why had he started to leave her alone? She shook her head. Was it because they finished their sburb session and weren’t going to die anymore? Maybe…  
She stood up and grabbed a can of spray paint; she felt like pranking that jerk. She used a portal he had put next to her hive to travel to his hive. She smirked, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. Great!! She began spray painting the outside of her hive. She spray painted what was a combination of a D and B and underneath that said “WAS HERE.”

She then starting drawing graffiti art of punk trolls until she heard footsteps. Her heard darted left and right until the footsteps grew louder and louder. She was doomed, there were no place to hide! Unless…  
She looked over at the lake. She could jump in there… so she did. She nearly fell to the bottom, glass gently poking her body. A shadow suddenly swallowed her body full. God dammit. You failed to hide yourself!

“Deneba, I know You’re in There.” Kausla said. she groaned, swimming to the top.  
“fUCK yOU kAUSLA.” She said, puffing her cheeks out.  
“Love you Too, Deneba.” Kausla said, frowning.  
“yOU nEVER tALK tO mE aNYMORE. cAN wE eVEN bE cONSIDERED mATESPRITES aNYMORE?”  
“…” Kausla stood there silent.  
“Get out Of the Water, silly.” He said, motioning toward himself.  
She groaned, getting out of the water. She had cut her hand, small amounts of aqua colored blood dripping out of her hand.  
Kausla sighed, “Let’s go Get that Cleaned up.”  
He grabbed her non-bloody hand and walked her into his hive.

They walked in and Kausla took her to the troll equivalent of a bathroom. Kausla took some bandages he conveniently had and set it down on the sink. He first cleaned her cut to which she didn’t find painful at all. Then he wrapped the bandage around her hand.  
“There, that’s Better, right?”  
“i gUESS sO.” She said, a light aqua blush spread across her face.  
Kausla gave Deneba a soft kiss. “Of course We’re still Matesprites. Why wouldn’t We be? I’ve just Been busy Lately.”


End file.
